Non-volatile memory devices, such as resistive memory devices, often have precise placement of different resistance values ranges for the memory cells that can be used to represent different values of information stored in the memory cells. Values that are too low or too high in such ranges can impact switching yield and endurance of the information (e.g, bit) stored in the memory cells. Further, a too small margin between such ranges can cause non-volatility loss of information or failure to read information from the memory cells. Conventional techniques have been proposed to address the mentioned phenomena. However, as described in more detail below, some of the conventional techniques may have drawbacks.